MRS Trouble
by jerritan96
Summary: Matsumoto Rangiku Spells Trouble! Just call her MRS Trouble with a capitol 'T! What's the mischievous fuku-taicho up to this time? hitsuhina pairing. *WARNING*, angry snowballs and drunk strawberry blonds. R&R!


Title: MRS Trouble.( Matsumoto Rangiku Spells Trouble)

The wooden planks seemed to lurch under her with every step, "Taicho!" The paperwork in her arms seemed to have gained as much weight as her hefty bosom. They weren't perse large, but rather, at a size that would put Mount Everest to shame. The duo were delivering a stack of paperwork to the 6th division, Normally, the boy genius would have let his fuku-taicho deliver them herself, but he was keeping her on a tight leash after the "Seireitei Annual Sake Chugging" that took place last night. It had taken an hour to drag the unconscious shinigami out of the 10th division office and lugging them to their respective divisions, another 3 hours to clean up the mess they've created, and the stench of sake that lingered in the room was thicker than Zaraki Taicho's skin, The prodigy's nose wrinkled like a wrung rag at the very thought of it.

"Taicho!! Please, return my sake..." The vertically challenged captain sighed and spun round on the ball of his heel, cape fluttering after, shooting a glare at his lackadaisical lieutenant. The glare spoke, or rather hollered for itself, it was his "you-are-not-getting-a-mile-near-another-bottle-of-sake-on-my-watch" glare, unfortunately, that didn't quite get through the strawberry blonde, who continued her incessant whining. "But Taicho, the party last night wasn't THAT wild that you have to put me through this kind of torture...." SNAP. His last (and stretched) nerve snapped like a crocodile. "Wasn't that wild? Matsumoto,when I returned to the office at 3am from my patrol duty, Kira was singing 'Hickory Dickory Dock' off-tune at the top of his voice, dancing the macarena in his underpants, Hisagi was commenting on how beautiful the little sake bottles flying around his head were, and how much they reminded him of bananas, and Kyoraku-taicho was sitting at a corner, drinking sake and conversing with a non-exsistant person on how spongebob squarepants would be better off living in an orange rather than a pineapple!!! And you.... " he inhaled sharply, after recounting last night none-too-innocent-event in one single breath, ''You were rolling on the floor repeating 'I'm on fire! Stop, drop, roll, stop, drop, roll..' before hurling in the the trashcan and passing out! "

Matsumoto shrugged at her Captain's outburst, obviously used to his temper, "Well, it was just the _usual_, I don't see why you're getting so worked up about this, you have to loosen up! Enjoy life, look what a nice day today is!' Gesturing to the courtyard outside the 6th division, "You should really relax once in a while, Taicho!" The watermelon-lover glanced at the courtyard, the skies were a pitch black even though it was in the afternoon, and it seemed as though the heavens were having percussion parade, even at the danger of exaggeration would one say that the lighting flashed more than paparazzis' cameras would at a catfight between Beyonce and Rihanna during a gala event. The nicknamed snowball turned to face his now gone subordinate, with a pile of ready to be delivered reports marking where she used to be. [Current air temperature: 0 degrees Celsius]

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he bent down to pick up the stack of reports he spent hours meticulously completing, however, today didn't seem to be one of the luckiest day of his undead life, the playful gale swooped and deftly carried the handiwork into the torrent of heaven's tears, and then the next sheet followed, and then the next. The tensai hurriedly bent down and salvaged what he could, but at least a quarter of his sweat and blood had been blown away into the blustery pandemonium of nature's wrath. The familiar yell rang through the Gotei 13, startling birds who suddenly decided that the rain would be better than in the presence of a VERY angry Captain.

''Matsumotooooooooo!!!"


End file.
